


Are You Gonna Be My Girl [Steve x Reader]

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Tension, Training, natasha almost shoots tony, steve almost punches tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for my awesome sister. Love ya sis! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Be My Girl [Steve x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/gifts).



> This was written for my awesome sister. Love ya sis! <3

It was a quite day in Avengers tower. Usually the team would be either gearing up for a mission or returning from one, but today was a day for rest and relaxation or training in Natasha's case.  
  
  
The silence was soon broken by the sound of whistling as Steve Rogers walked into the kitchen. Why was he so happy you may ask? Well today was the day he would ask the love of his life to marry him.  
  
  
His plans for the day ran through his mind as he collected the simple items needed for a nice little picnic. Rummaging through the refrigerator, he placed the items on the island's counter top.  
  
  
Whist Steve was concentrated on his work, Thor came into the kitchen. "Good afternoon brother Rogers." he boomed heading straight for the box of pop tarts sitting on the counter.  
  
  
"Good afternoon Thor." Steve replied as he turned to place more items on the island. Thor observed Steve with a questioning gaze taking a giant bite out of the pop tart.  
  
  
Steve made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one for him and one for you. He then wrapped them individually in plastic wrap and placed them in the small picnic basket. Two juices, a small bag of chips, and a neatly folded blanket accompanied the sandwiches in the small basket.  
  
  
Steve made sure the basket was very well organized, so that everything had a place and there was a place for everything.  
  
  
"If I may inquire, what is the occasion?" Thor questioned curiously, taking another bite of the pop tart.  
  
  
Steve smiled slightly, "I am going on a date with (Name)."  
  
  
Steve finished placing the items he used back in the refrigerator and reached into his front pants pocket. He pulled out a small dark blue velvet covered box and held it out to Thor opening it.  
  
  
Inside the box was a beautiful ring. "I am going to ask (Name) to marry me today." Steve said.  
  
  
Thor nearly chocked on the bite of pop tart in his mouth when he saw the ring. "It is beautiful brother Rogers. Lady (Name) will surely love it."  
  
  
Just then Clint walked into the kitchen as Thor finished his statement. "Hey Capt. Thor. How go..." Clint stopped mid sentence when he witnessed Steve holding a ring box out to Thor.  
  
  
Awkward silence filled the room as Clint's sight switched back and forth from the Captain to the God of Thunder and back again. "You know, I always knew you two would end up together." Clint said smiling.  
  
  
"I'm not proposing to Thor, Clint. I'm going to propose to (Name)." Steve said in a stern voice.  
  
  
"That's too bad. You two would have made a great couple. Just think of all the shipping names you could have had. Like 'Captain Hammer', 'Captain Thor', 'American Thunder', 'Thunder Shield'." Clint said laughing a bit.  
  
  
Thor and Steve both sighed and ignored Clint, who was trying to think of more shipping names.  
  
  
Steve closed the ring box and put it back into his pocket. He grabbed the baskets handle and walked out of the kitchen. Thor followed leaving Clint alone with his thoughts and mindless laughter.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
"Good. You've almost mastered that move." Natasha said.  
  
  
The two of you were in the training room, helping you become a better assassin. Sweat rolled down your face, dripping from your chin, nose and hair. "Thanks." you replied somewhat breathlessly.  
  
  
"Nice warm up ladies. Now it's time to see how you do in the field." Tony's voice echoed throughout the training area. He was up in the control room observing your fighting along with Dr. Banner who was keeping an eye on your vitals.  
  
  
After you had caught your breath and wiped some sweat away, Tony started the field test. The walls opened to reveal a handful of Stark's very own LMDs (Life Model Decoys) that has been modeled after villains the Avengers had fought in the past.  
  
  
"I bet you $100 that (Name) will take out more of those copies than Natasha." the billionaire said. Bruce rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.  
  
  
"Hey guys, is (Name) in here?" Steve asked as he walked up to the door of the control room. "Yes, she's training right now." Bruce said turning his head to see Steve standing in the doorway.  
  
  
"Just in time Capsicle." Tony boasted without turning his gaze from the reinforced glass window.  
  
  
"Just in time for what?" Steve questioned changing his expression from happy to that of an 'I'm going to kill you' look.  
  
  
Tony motioned him towards the window, "Just in time for this. See I bet Bruce the moose over there that (Name) will take out more droids than Natasha."  
  
  
Steve's frown became more intense as he glared at Tony, "You bet on my girl? What's wrong with you?!"  
  
  
Tony raised one finger and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Steve. "Never mind, don't answer that." he said.  
  
  
The training simulator ended with you taking out the last droid "And that's how I do." you said looking down and admiring your work. Sparks flew and the sound of static resounded all around, as you pulled your sword out of the droids chest before leaving the training room.  
  
  
Natasha entered the control room first and you followed after, running your hand through your sweat drenched hair. Just as you looked up to ask Bruce something, you saw Steve arguing with Tony.  
  
  
They were so invested with their argument that they didn't even notice you and Natasha walk in, let alone Bruce gather his data and walk out rubbing his forehead. You looked to Natasha and she knew exactly how to end the argument.  
  
  
She pulled one of her guns from its holster and held it up in the air. Without warning she squeezed the trigger and fired a bullet straight through the ceiling of the control room. Tony and Steve both stopped and looked up to see a small hole above them.  
  
  
Quickly their eyes landed on Natasha placing her gun back in its holster. "Really?! I already have to patch all the other bullet holes in the tower!" Tony yelled, waving his arms frantically.  
  
  
While Tony and Natasha were having their little fallout, you stepped closer to Steve and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey baby." you said once he turned around. "Hey honey." he said before giving you a quick peck on the lips.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic date with me." he asked, holding up the basket. "Of course, just let me go shower first. I'm drenched in sweat."  
  
  
As you stepped out of the room, Steve paused and asked, "What about Tony and Natasha?"  
  
  
You turned around and looked back inside the room, "Oh they'll be fine." You and Steve then began to walk down the hall. The two of you were only a few feet away when there was the sound of gunfire.   
  
  
Running back to investigate the sound, you both witnessed Tony jump up onto the counter as Natasha fired one last shot. Five new bullet holes made a straight line in the floor headed straight for Tony. "Damn it Natasha!"  
  
  
"That accurate enough for you, Stark." Natasha scoffed before walking out of the control room. You and Steve stepped aside allowing an obviously pissed off Black Widow pass.  
  
  
Steve looked to you and you looked to him. "Let's just let them work this out on their own." you said, and then began to walk down the hall. "Agreed." Steve said following you.  
  
  
Back in the control room, Tony got down off the counter and examined the damage. "That woman is going to be the death of me someday."  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Once you both reached your own floor and entered your room, you headed directly for the bathroom. Steve sat down on the foot of your bed and waited patiently.  
  
  
Once you were inside you closed the door behind you and started the water. As the water warmed up you stripped yourself of all clothing, leaving a pile of sweaty garments on the floor. Your body tensed up slightly as the cool air hit your newly exposed skin.  
  
  
Before stepping inside the shower, you tested the waters temperature. It was exactly the way you liked it after a long day of training. As you stepped in you let out a long sigh. The water felt amazing as it ran down your naked body. You slid the shower door shut preventing any water from spilling onto the floor.  
  
  
Standing there, you thought about Steve. Hoping he would soon ask you that one question you've wanted to hear for so long.  
  
  
_***** One Week Ago *****  
  
  
Natasha was sitting on the couch in the Avengers towers main living area. She was typing away on a laptop (probably something for S.H.I.E.L.D.) when you walked in. "Hey Nat, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
  
"Sure" she said before pressing the enter button and closing the laptop. She turned to face you as you made your way around the couch to sit down.  
  
  
You took a deep breath and said, "It's about Steve."  
  
  
"(Name) you know I can't disclose any information S.H.I.E.L.D. has about Steve that you don't already know." Natasha said while looking at you sternly.  
  
  
"No it's not that. It's just... well." you said looking down and twirling your thumbs around each other. Natasha sat quietly waiting for you to finish. "Well I know you aren't one for 'girl talk' but Pepper's on a business trip and you're the only other woman here that I can trust." you said, barely making eye contact.  
  
  
She then placed her hand on your shoulder. "Yeah I'm not, but you can confide in me."  
  
  
Looking up you see her staring back at you. Before speaking again, you took a deep breath. "He hasn't proposed yet." you said rather quickly.  
  
  
Just then Steve had stopped right outside the entrance to the living area, as he heard your voice. He stood there listening to how sad you sounded while speaking.  
  
  
"I mean it's been, what, three and a half years now since Steve and I started dating. I've heard him tell Tony he wants to marry me, but he still hasn't popped the question." you said staring down at the floor.  
  
  
Steve furrowed his brows as he listened on.  
  
  
You were on the verge of tears. Knowing that Natasha wasn't really the type to care for little problems you didn't expect her to do what she did.  
  
  
She had embraced you in a tight hug. You were so surprised that you knew not how to react, so you just basked in the light of the moment.  
  
  
Steve turned and walked back down the hall where he had come from. "She's right. I love her with all my heart and I should prove that."_  
  
  
***** Present *****  
  
  
You snapped out of your thoughts, realizing that you had been standing in the same spot for about ten minutes. Sighing, you grabbed your body wash and cleaned yourself.  
  
  
Once you were done showering, you dried off and looked for a clean pair of clothes. Then it hit you, you had forgotten to grab a change of clothes before taking a shower. Shaking your head you face palmed yourself.  
  
  
Walking out of the bathroom you noticed Steve lying on your bed with his feet on the floor. His eyes were shut as he relaxed with his hands underneath his head.  
  
  
You tried your best to resist, but failed and found yourself slowly climbing into bed and on top of Steve; while holding the towel in place of course. His eyes shot open as he felt you straddle him. "Hi." he said smiling up at you.  
  
  
"Hi." you reply smiling back. You then leaned down and press your lips against his. As you kiss passionately, Steve places his hands on your hips.  
  
  
Breaking away for air, the two of you stare deep into each others eyes. His ocean blue orbs reflect like perfect pools of love as you fall into his captive gaze. No words were exchanged, only the deepest feelings of love.  
  
  
For a moment you two enjoyed the peaceful silence, neither one wanting to interrupt the blissfulness of it all. "Maybe we should get going." Steve said softly as he ran his hands up and down your sides.  
  
  
Pouting, you looked to him with sad eyes. "Aww, do we have to?" you asked in a sad voice. He smiled and chuckled slightly, then sat up with you still in his lap. You placed one arm on his shoulder while the other held the towel in place.  
  
  
You stared deep into each others eyes before sharing another kiss. Steve pulled away and said, "This date is very important to me (Name)." You smiled and gave him a quick kiss before getting off his lap.  
  
  
"Let me find some clothes then." you say walking towards your closet. You pick out one of your Capitan America t-shirts and a pleated black mini skirt that was just long enough to cover your cheeks. You knew Steve loved the way you looked in that skirt, so you didn't give it a second thought. You retreat to the bathroom so you can get dressed and fix your hair.  
  
  
It took you about forty-five minutes to get ready, give or take another thirty considering your hair didn't want to cooperate. Once you had finally gotten it to where it was suitable you walked out to find Steve standing as he took in the sight of your form. "You look beautiful." he said smiling.  
  
  
"Thank you." you said smiling back. The two of you then made your way down to the towers garage, where Steve's Harley Davidson motorcycle awaited. Many other Harley bikes littered the garage, but this one was his favorite. He used it for everything, from just riding out to fighting along side the Avengers.  
  
  
"Good thing I'm rocking my Harley gear." you joked as you and Steve walked over to his bike. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he handed you the basket. Straddling the bike, he started the engine and it sent a roar throughout the garage.  
  
  
You hopped on behind him, placing the basket between the two of you and then wrapping your arms around his firm torso as much as you could. Once you were settled, Steve revved the engine and rode off out into the busy city streets of Manhattan, New York.  
  
  
Soon the sound of busy traffic was gone as you rode into a peaceful landscape. The view was simply beautiful. The water was calm and the sky was at peace. Once Steve had stopped, you got off and took a deep breath as you inhaled the smell of nature and enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
  
"Where are we?" you asked turning to see Steve park his bike. "A little spot on the outskirts of the island, that Stark bought for special occasions." He said as he walked over to you and put his arm around your shoulder. The two of you stood there for a minute or two adoring the quiet beauty.  
  
  
Steve then pulled the blanket out of the basket and asked you where you would like to sit. You pointed to the giant oak tree near his bike. He laid out the blanket and awaited you to join him.  
  
  
As you sat down you looked up at Steve and patted the blanket, motioning for him to sit.  
  
  
The light breeze playfully whipped around as you sat there enjoying your picnic with the love of your life. After you had finished, the both of you lay there staring into the sky.  
  
  
Steve's arm was under your head as he caressed your shoulder. You nuzzled your head into the side of his firm chest while your hands found his. This was nice, the soothing nature of it all just made it perfect.  
  
  
But that was all about to change, for the better.  
  
  
You felt Steve take a deep breath and then move away from your body. You whined slightly when the warmth of his body left yours. As you lay there, you watched as Steve reached into his pocket and pull something out.  
  
  
All you could see was something small and dark as he tightly clutched the object. "(Name), would you mind standing up for me, please." Steve asked with his back turned to you. Without answering you obliged him and stood up.  
  
  
Then... it happened...  
  
  
Steve Rogers, the man you loved with all your heart, turned around on one knee and asked, "(First Name) (Last Name), will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"  
  
  
Once those words left his lips, your heart dropped. The shimmering glint in his bright cerulean blue eyes left you speechless. For a moment you felt as though all this was nothing but a mere dream and you would soon awake.  
  
  
But this was no mere dream. No, this... this was real. Steve had truly asked you to marry him and become his wife.  
  
  
So without further adieu, you finally nodded your head while repeatedly answering, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
  
Steve then took hold of your left hand and slid the ring on your ring finger. Before he let go, he placed a tender kiss upon the back of your hand. You were so happy that you instantly started crying, tears of joy that is.  
  
  
As Steve stood, you wrapped your arms around his neck and planted your lips upon his. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist, as he picked you up and spun around. Once you were back on your feet, you broke apart and stared into each others beautiful gaze.  
  
  
"I love you Steve Rogers."  
  
  
"I love you too (First Name) (Last Name)."  
  
  
You both smiled and Steve rested his forehead against yours. "You know, Tony's gonna bombard us when we get back to the tower." he said, eyes closed as he enjoyed the connection he shared with you. You scoffed at his comment and looked up at him, "If so, then I'll sick Natasha on his playboy ass."  
  
  
Steve couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Tony running from Natasha. "That's why you're my girl. You don't take any, pardon my language, shit from nobody." he said staring back at you.  
  
  
"Let's not go back just yet. I want to spend more time alone with my husband to be." you say.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
You rested your back against Steve's chest, while he leaned against the tree. Your fingers intertwined with his as his arms wrapped around your form.  
  
  
The horizon was bathed in a magnificent orange glow as the sun set on that glorious day. There was a light breeze in the air that complemented the landscape perfectly. "Steve, I don't want to go back." you said while resting your head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"I don't either (Name), but we have to." he said then placed a kiss on your temple. You both sighed simultaneously dreading returning to Avengers tower and the playboy himself, Tony Stark.


End file.
